


Chocolate Kiss

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chocolate, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, early valentine fic?, like very early, smutty humour, well i found it funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Started with a kiss and some chocolate laced with drug. Smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot I have this story half written already.

“Ughmmm… No more.” Fuji moaned. His naked body was trembling and aching. He could feel his insides spread and the warm shaft sliding in and out of his wet hole.

The captain had pinned him onto the wooden table that creaked loudly with every thrust. Kneeling over the desk, the hard surface grazed his arms and chest. Fuji had to hold on to the table for support as his legs trembled and losing its strength.

 _To think this all started with a kiss… and some chocolate_ , Fuji thought to himself.

He started to regret his decision in teasing the stoic man but then again, no one should fill a chocolate with drugs and gave it to someone. He silently swore he would find the person that left the chocolate inside his locker.

“I can’t… come anymore…” He said to the stoic man who was hovering above him. He had already come from being entered and pounded by Tezuka before starting the second round.

Holding the slender hips for balance, the bespectacled man kept his needy thrust inside Fuji. He was flushed red and dripping in sweat, his body burning with lust.

“This is your fault.” Said Tezuka while sucking the back of Fuji’s neck, leaving more red marks on the pale body.

“H-How should-….UGhmm I-I know that it would be lik-ughmm…” Fuji could hardly finish his sentence as Tezuka increased his pace and hit all of his weak spots. His already drenched and hard penis dripped more precum onto the classroom’s floor.

After a couple more thrust that seems like a lifetime, Fuji felt the warm liquid filling his insides. In contrary to what he thought, he also came again from being pounded in the ass, wetting the already drenched floor with his seeds.

“Haa… haaa I-I hate you…” Fuji panted softly while still resting his body on the desk. He was in desperate need of air.

“You love me.” Tezuka countered easily and kept his hands firmed on Fuji’ hips. His body was still burning with desire.

Noticing that the captain was not pulling out of his filled hole, the prodigy had a bad feeling about it. “A-Are you still hard?” Fuji asked, scared of the answer.

Tezuka remained silent but the smaller man could hear the heavy breathing coming from the captain. With much effort he turned his head around and saw the stoic man staring at him with eyes full of needs.

Fuji moaned and arched his back as he felt Tezuka started to move very slowly. Sliding in and out easily, the stoic man’s hard shaft messed up his inside even more, spilling the semen that was filling his inside. The white liquid trailed along Fuji’s smooth thighs.

“M-My legs… I can’t…” Fuji moaned to the stoic man. His trembling legs barely able to support him as Tezuka plunged deep inside him, hitting that sweet spot.

The stoic man appeared to hear him as he felt his right legs being lifted, which made things worse for Fuji. The smaller man buckled and grabbed the desk even more, moaning even louder. His entrance was spread even wider, giving easier access for Tezuka to slides in and out of his filled hole.

“S-STOPURGHmmmm…” Fuji screamed. His body buckled to the hard thrust that not only hit his sweet spot but also went deeper than usual.

Ignoring the smaller man’s pleading again, Tezuka kept thrust while increasing the pace. The stoic man then lifted the right legs further and placed it on his left shoulder, slowly turning Fuji to face him.

Blue eyes were staring at him; it was filled with needs with mouth that gasping desperately for breath. Tezuka watched the pale chest rose rapidly and covered in sweats. The small nipples perked up, red from the friction against the desk.

It was such tantalizing view that Tezuka felt his already thick cock grew larger.

“Uhmm!…” Fuji moaned sweetly. “Did.. Did you just get bigger!?” He cried out, feeling his insides stretched even more.

“Stop stirring me up…” Tezuka told the smaller man, grunting heavily as he start thrusting again.

Fuji’s back now grazed the wooden table that creaked even louder. Tezuka continued his deep thrust while holding Fuji’s other leg. His cock was now drenched in his own cum, wet from sliding in and out of the tight hole.

“Aaa… Aaa… Uhmm…” Fuji moaned again. “T-touch me…” He cried out to his smaller cock standing up painfully hard. It was also wet from his own cum and dripping with more precum.

Tezuka relents this time and placed the other legs on his right shoulder. He grabbed the dripping cock and stroked it; watching the tantalizing, blue-eyed man moaning even more to his touch.

“T-Tezuka…” Fuji called out the captain’s name using those soft, red lips, causing Tezuka to grunt before leaning over to kiss that mesmerizing mouth.

Fuji opened his mouth wide, feeling the warm tongue slipping inside his mouth. Their tongue twisted around each other, feeling each other warm cavern. Moaning in between the kiss, the smaller man then wrapped his arms around Tezuka. Slender fingers slipped underneath the white shirt and caressed the broad back, holding on for support.

Tezuka’s strong arms now held both of Fuji’s legs. Callouses hand squeezed the slender hips before moving up to caress the smooth ass that was on the edge of the table.

The stoic man continued his thrust while keeping his mouth occupied on kissing and sucking the soft mouth that belonged to Fuji Syuusuke. Their foreheads touched each other, feeling each other warmth, and Tezuka watched that blue eyes closely.

“Ughmmm!!!” The smaller man squirmed again and tightened his hole while scratching the captain’s back. Fuji had come without ejaculation.

It stirred Tezuka further; knowing the body he was holding had a dry orgasm. His cock twitched even more as he watched the blue eyes shimmered with pleasure. He wanted to continue but he knew Fuji was exhausted. Somewhere amongst the lust filled mind, Tezuka still had some kind of control.

Kissing the other softly, he decided to pull out from the filled hole, but Fuji had something else in mind.

“Ughm… n.. don’t” The smaller man called out to him. Tezuka felt the entrance tighten to prevent him from removing his still hard cock.

“I.. I can still go on…” The smaller man cried out weakly. “I.. I’ll take the responsibility.”

Tezuka stared at those blue eyes, trying to think clearly but found himself losing that final control when Fuji gave him another squeeze.

“F-Fuck me…” Said the smaller man, as if challenging the bespectacled man.

He felt the slender arms wrapped him even closer and Tezuka relents, slamming his thick cock inside Fuji again. It still felt warm and tight, despite the many thrust.

“AAA….” Fuji cried out even louder. The captain’s deep thrust was pushing his body to the limit and the table was scrapping painfully against his back.

“J-Just.. My back… It hurts…” He told the other and immediately felt his body lifted from the hard desk. Tezuka then slammed him on the nearby wall, still thrusting deep inside.

Fuji moaned even more, still wrapping his arms around the stoic man. The wall now scraped against his exposed back. It wasn’t what he had in mind and he couldn't decide whether it was better than the hard desk. Tezuka’s heavy thrust made him lost his ability to think and breath.

The stoic man was holding both of his legs again and slamming hard inside the stretched hole. The thick cock hit that sweet, sensitive spot repeatedly. Fuji knew he would be sore the next day, most likely limping for a week.

The smaller man continued to moan, feeling every thrust and kiss when Tezuka called out his name.

“Fuji…” Whispered the stoic man to his ear while pulling the lobes.

It was then that Fuji had no more regrets, he would do it again and gave Tezuka the same drug laced chocolate just to hear his name in that deep, musky, and seductive tone. 

He tightened his entrance without thinking and heard Tezuka moaned right to his ear. The stoic man kept his hard thrust, slamming inside Fuji until more seeds finally spurted inside the smaller man. Fuji’s cock was also hard again, leaking with more precum.

Both of them panted for air and stayed still.

Fuji felt his ass throbbing, clenching tightly against Tezuka’s manhood that was still inside him. More trails of semen leaked out from his stretched hole, wetting the ground underneath him.

Fuji moaned again when Tezuka slowly slides their body to the ground, keeping the hard thick cock inside the smaller man. The Seigaku’s captain was also exhausted and out of breathes.

“No more eating some stranger’s food.” The captain told him suddenly before grabbing Fuji’s hard cock. The hand that usually only hold tennis racket was pumping the wet shaft, teasing the tip by pressing down on the urethra hole.

Fuji came again, sprouting his seeds all over Tezuka and his own body. The smaller man was surprised at his ability to come again.

“A-Are you… Are you done?” Fuji whispered softly to the stoic man. His throat was dried from all the moaning and screaming.

Tezuka kept his silence again and the blue-eyed man felt the hard shaft twitched slightly inside him. Sweet moans escaped from his red lips as Tezuka started to move again, rocking the small body gently.

Fuji felt Tezuka’s lips on his again before darkness took him. He was barely conscious when he felt another load discharged inside him.

 

* * *

 

“Did… Did you fucked me when I was unconscious?” Fuji asked Tezuka suddenly as he slowly regained his consciousness.

Lying on cold floor with his own white shirt covering his aching naked body. Fuji never felt this much semen inside him and his hole was gaping so much that the white liquid leaked out with every twitch.

Tezuka was cleaning their mess with the sport towel.

“No more chocolate.” The captain replied angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
